leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Noibat (Pokémon)
|} Noibat (Japanese: オンバット Onbat) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VI. It evolves into starting at level 48. Biology Noibat is a lavender bat-like Pokémon. It has two clawed fingers on each wing and two long toes on each foot. Noibat's hips and chest are covered in black fur. It has large yellow eyes, two purple teardrop-shaped spots on the front of its face, and large teardrop-shaped ears that resemble loudspeakers. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its lower jaw. Noibat is capable of emitting ultrasonic waves of 200,000 Hertz from its ears, which it can use to stun large creatures, immobilize prey, and determine the ripeness of fruit it enjoys eating. It also uses ultrasonic waves as a means to communicate with other Noibathttp://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/other_pokemon/#Noibat. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Noibat Ash's Noibat hatched from an in A Not-So-Flying Start!. He evolved into a Noivern in An Electrifying Rage!. Other Multiple Noibat debuted in Calling from Beyond the Aura!, where they encountered and after they were agitated by . A Noibat appeared in Pikachu, What's This Key?. It was a resident of a world full of ice and snow, which was accessed by and his friends, courtesy of 's keys. Five Noibat appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short , where they were among the Pokémon rudely awakened by 's summoning of multiple . Minor appearances A Noibat appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction as a resident of Allearth Forest. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , two s who were after 's Mega Ring used a swarm of Noibat to attack X and his friends near the Super Training Dome. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , Friend Safari (Dragon)}} |} |} on }} |} |} In side games |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Seventh release)}} |area=Starlight Islands: Surveillance Dunes (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10|‡|'}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10|‡}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10|*}} |Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=715 |name2=Noivern |type1-2=Flying |type2-2=Dragon}} Sprites Trivia * Noibat has the lowest base stat total of all Pokémon. ** In addition, Noibat has the lowest base and stats of any Dragon-type Pokémon, and ties with for having the lowest base among all Dragon-type Pokémon. * Noibat's German name, eF-eM, is the only Pokémon name that uses the Latin alphabet and does not start with a capital letter. * Noibat and its evolution, , are the only dual Pokémon to have Flying as their primary type. * Originally, Noibat's Pokédex entry on the official Pokémon website was incorrect, showing it as a pure Pokémon. It has been since rectified. * Noibat can be seen as a parallel to , as they are both Pokémon based on bats and can have as a possible Ability. They also share the same base stats, with their Attack and Special Attack switched around. Origin Noibat may be based on a bat, and the design of its ears may be based on speakers. Name origin Noibat is a combination of ''noise and . Onbat may be a combination of 音 on (sound), 音波 onpa (sound wave), and バット bat. In other languages , , and bat |fr=Sonistrelle|frmeaning=From and |es=Noibat|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=eF-eM|demeaning=From |it=Noibat|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=음뱃 Eumbaet|komeaning=From and bat |zh_cmn=嗡蝠 Wēngfú|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=嗡蝠 Yūngfūk|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=नोईबॅट Noibat|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Нойбат Noybat|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes Related articles * Ash's Noibat External links |} de:EF-eM fr:Sonistrelle it:Noibat ja:オンバット pl:Noibat zh:嗡蝠